


A Dying Hope

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-24
Updated: 2010-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Aragorn is bleeding to death. Is there any hope for him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Beta: Tena

Rate: K+

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: Written for OAA Prompts: _Prompt #96: Candle_

\--

Feeling the blood, warm liquid flowing from his body, Aragorn cursed himself for his foolish act.

Even Elrond told him that he should take his weapons with him, and what did he do? Left with nothing to protect his body from attackers.

He started to believe that he was alone, as darkness started filling in as the day merged into the welcome chill of night. The sparkles of the stars shone from above.

Aragorn stared at the sparkling stars, and he let his mind slip at the memory, while the loss of his life and spiritual body seemed to slip away as a wind brushed his face.

_A time where his mother lit a candle for his father._

"Nana?" Estel asked his mother, noticing how tears fell from her eyes.

Gilraen turned her face toward her baby boy, and knelt beside him while the candle kept burning, and asked him, "What is it, my sweet child?"

"Why are you lighting the candle? Why are you crying?" the boy asked, his eyes locked upon his mother's eyes.

"In remembrance of your father, my son. I miss him so much, and the love I still have for him makes me cry for him." Gilraen explained softly as she moved her hand touching Aragorn's cheek gently.

"I understand, nana…" Estel said, and stared at the burning candle.

Gilraen watched the shadow of the room, and sighed as she noticed the form of the lord coming toward them.

"Why will you not light a candle too, Estel?" Elrond asked softly the boy.

Estel watched the lord; not saying anything while his mother prepared another candle so he could light it.

"Here let me help you, my dear child…"

He saw the light fill the candle, and smiled a bit, and then the memory of his father reached his mind, and he too started to cry for his father's loss, as he too missed him.

"It is all right to cry for what we lost… no one will say anything if you cry…" Gilraen assured him, letting the boy cry upon her shoulder.

The candle, he wondered why in the name of the Valar, he remembered the candle in his time of dying. Why was he seeing all the bad memories he wished not to? It made him cry every time he remembered it.

He turned his eyes from the sky, moving it slowly so he could see the line of trees, looking to see some forms in the shadows, calling and searching him, but nothing seemed to show or rather he became delusional as the pain stirred at him.

Aragorn knew that he should not lose hope, as he kept telling himself.

"They will come."

"They will come."

End of this prompt.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: A Dying Hope 2/2

Beta: TheRandomScribbler &amp; oli

See disclaimer, summary and warning in chapter 1.

A/N: Written for OAA Prompts: _Prompt #97: Promise_

The voices. He could hear them as they came nearer, but could not identify them. The pain was a distraction, leading him away from the sweet elven voices.

"Aragorn…" he heard, but he could not connect the voices to their owners.

He could feel hands checking his wounds, and then suddenly felt as though he was flying, as the ground seemed to disappear beneath him.

Aragorn believed that what he heard were the soft voices of his family, trying to reach him, that they had come for him.

The man finally gave in to the darkness, let it engulf him, and fell into a restless sleep, the pain still throbbing in his side.

He did not hear the voices that were seeking his health and fearing his death; he was oblivious to what surrounded him.

He never felt how his body was moved from the pool of blood, moved upon the horse, and then laid gently upon the feather bed, cleaned and bandaged.

"Aragorn…" the voice kept calling, seeming never to give up.

"Do not run away from us… all of us need you… I need you…" the voice seemed touched the man's senses. Aragorn tried to stir but found it immensely difficult to open his eyes.

"I do not know what will I do without you… mellon-nin, and I do not wish to lose you…" the voice seemed to Aragorn, seeking solace, relieved to find him alive.

Aragorn wished to say anything, and could feel how a hand moved slightly near to his mouth as if to hush him from saying anything he has on his mind.

"It is all right, you are safe." The voice confirmed to him, and all Aragorn could see in his mind were black dots and the voice was fading and blurred to his ears or so he believed so.

"Sleep…" the voice told him, and Aragorn found himself falling into a peaceful sleep, with the feeling that the he was never in any pain.

Few hours later, Aragorn woke. The pain cornered him as he tried to move, and he fell stiffly back to bed.

"Awe…" he mumbled. He moved his hand blindly and found it touching the bandage that covered it.

An elf stood near his bed.

"Promise me, Aragorn, that you will never be so foolish again." The elf came closer toward him as he stared into the man's hazel eyes.

No response came from Aragorn. The man found himself staring at the elf, not certain if it was fear or concern that he saw in the elf's face--or maybe a very old promise – to keep him safe.

"Promise me Estel…" the elf insisted, never moving his eyes from the wounded man.

"I promise." Aragorn said. Relief shone in the elf's eyes. He closed his eyes, and tried to concentrate on anything besides the pain.

"Rest," the elf commanded softly. "You will only damage your side further. You need rest and to heal."

Aragorn nodded as sleep's sweet fingers ensnared him and he became lost to blissful peace.

End of this Prompt.


End file.
